Humphrey Rothchester
Humphrey Rothchester is the Red ranger of the Power Rangers Lightspeed Force, he is the son of Paul Rothchester who has created Power Morpher's Biography Early life Humphrey Rothchester is sixteen years old and goes to Lincoln Academy school along with his best friends Samantha Lockridge, Maxwell Lockwood, and Ruby Ashbridge. When he's not at school, he's at his father's laboratory helping him out with his work, trying to live up to his father's high expectations. As he's in the lightspeed room looking at his father's work, he hears the warning sound that something is coming to the earth with great speed. He's then called into where his father is and is told about the power rangers. He remembered watching them on the news. He asks his dad why it's relevant and is told by his father that he has created his own morphers. Paul gives his son a Morpher, even though Humphrey knew it wasn't because Paul was proud of his son. It was because he was only the best person to pick. The power of the red ranger was handed to him. He chose to stop whoever has come to the earth. Paul gave him the Lion Zord. He remembered his dad working on it. As he is given the Morpher and the Lion Zord key, Explode reached Earth. Paul knew who it was. The evilest alien before Lord Zedd had come and the most dangerous creature of the universe have reached Earth. He warns his son, not to be safe, but to remember the Rothchester reputation was on the line. As he finds Explode he is faced with The Armored. Humphrey use's his Morpher saying, "Alright go lightspeed force booting up speed." He morphed into the Red Lion Ranger, but quickly got attacked by Freakshow. Booting Up, Lightspeed Part 1 Humphrey come's home from school to go to his father's lab he helps him out researching they planet as well as they other planets, as he is going to his fathers lab he is stop by Nightshade a Bounty hunter who is working for Explode and is attacked by Wrygsiart, he is then saved by an unknown DarkOrange ranger and is told not to tell anyone what happened. He then at his house still thinking about who had saved him from Wrygsiart he then tells his father about it but does not look up as he is telling him. He is then at his father's lab helping him is then stopped by the alarm warning that someone or something is coming to the earth and is then listing to the voice Personality Humphrey's is the same as his father when before the death of his mother. He's caring, loyal, and helpful. Humphrey is athletic, handsome, and intelligent. He's a great leader just like all the red rangers before and after him. However, after his mother died, Humphrey and his father changed. His father held too many expectations over Humphrey. Humphrey lost the meaning of the word satisfied. He no longer had confidence in himself. However, he hides that under his seeming perfection. He is very loyal towards Margaretta Bainbridge who is the yellow ranger in The Nightmare dreamer Part I he is seen helping her with her fear from her nightmare Ranger Key Category:Males Category:Red Ranger Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Force Category:Laura Clarke Category:Heroes Category:PR Animal-themed Rangers Category:Male